


Anywhere But Here

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: anywhere but here, he wants stiles to go with him, jackson wants to get away, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve always wanted to go Venice. Can we go there?” Stiles’ voice is soft.</p><p>Jackson brings the hand he is holding up to his lips and kisses it gently. “Sure, we can. We can go anywhere you want.”</p><p>“Anywhere but here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He agrees “anywhere but here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/gifts).



> For one of my biggest supporters, I'm sorry I'm the worst updater in the world, please forgive me.

“Come to Barcelona with me.”

 

 

The words tumble out of Jackson’s mouth without permission and he wants to take them back. He doesn’t know why he said it or why the hell his mind randomly chose Barcelona of all places, he doesn’t actually give a fuck about Spain, he just wants to be anywhere but Beacon Hills.

 

 

Stiles turns onto his side and the duvet cover shifts underneath his weight in response. “I don’t speak Spanish.”

 

“Prague, Paris, Amsterdam even, we could smoke weed there all we wanted without having to worry about your dad arresting us for possession.” Jackson smirks.

 

“I don’t have that kind of money, Jacks.”

 

“You think I care, Stiles? I have more than enough money in my bank account and I know you know I’ve got more coming in a few weeks when I turn eighteen. I don’t care if you pay me back, you can be my eternal slave if you want.”

 

“What about College? Stanford is calling your name.”

 

“No, Stanford is calling my parent’s bank account,” The words tumble bitterly from his mouth, “we could get away, run away and never come back.”

 

“Life doesn’t work like that.”

 

“It could. We could make it.”

 

“Live out of hotel rooms and eat room service the rest of our lives?”

 

“Hitch hike with everything we need in our backpacks, stay in hostels, visit places we’ve never even heard of before. We could visit libraries, we could go to Greece so you can look at what’s left of their ancient civilization, I know you like their ancient culture.”

 

Stiles sighs. “Where would we go? Hypothetically?”

 

“Sydney. Milan. Luxembourg. New Caledonia. Tokyo. Auckland. Tuscany.”

 

 

There is silence and Jackson holds his breath and wonders if he’s gone too far. The whole thing was a stupid idea anyway and he shouldn’t have brought it up. He goes to sit up but Stiles pulls him back down and crawls over so he can rest his head on Jackson’s chest. The weight is familiar, warm and comforting as always.

 

 

“I’ve always wanted to go Venice. Can we go there?” Stiles’ voice is soft.

 

Jackson brings the hand he is holding up to his lips and kisses it gently. “Sure, we can. We can go anywhere you want.”

 

“Anywhere but here?”

 

“Yeah,” He agrees “anywhere but here.”

 

 


End file.
